vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Morel Mackernasey
Summary Morel Mackernasey (モラウ=マッカーナーシ, Morau Makkānāshi) is a Single-Star Sea Hunter who uses a giant smoking pipe and smoke as weapons and was one of the members of the Chimera Ant Extermination Team. He is also the master of both Knuckle Bine and Shoot McMahon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, possibly 8-A Name: Morel Mackernasey Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Likely 30s Classification: Human, Single Star Sea Hunter, Sea Captain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Manipulator; Morel has a huge mass of aura which according to Knuckle is 70,000 which is over 3x that of a neutral Gon), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Is a veteran Nen user and is the master of Knuckle Bine and Shoot McMahon), Weapon Mastery (Morel can use his pipe as a melee weapon to great effect), Smoke Manipulation, Duplication and Transmutation with Deep Purple (Morel is able to transmute his aura into smoke. Morel can shape the smoke into any object, such as rope, grass, hoses, rafts, rabbits and dolls. Morel is also able to create convincing replicas of himself and others capable of speech and combat. The maximum amount of dolls he can create is 216, and by sacrificing quantity for quality, the dolls can become stronger. Since no combustion is involved, he can produce smoke even underwater), Forcefield Creation Morel can create a barrier made of smoke, which is seemingly indestructible), Limited Poison Manipulation (Morel can exhale vast amounts of Co2, which will gradually poison an enemy), Limited Invisibility (Morel is capable of changing the colour of his smoke to blend into his surrounding), Statistics Amplification (Morel is able to make his smoke constructs virtually indestructible by modifying their durability), Enhanced Psychometry (His smoke functions as En, which is how Morel isn't blinded by the smokescreen) Attack Potency: At least City Block Level, possibly Multi-City Block level (His power should be comparable to his durability, and is stronger than Knuckle Bine and Shoot McMahon) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Knuckle. After being struck by Cheetu, he was able to keep track of him and got accustomed to his speed. A clone, who is much weaker, casually caught an arrow fired by Cheetu) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (A clone, who is stated to be much weaker than his main body, was able to stop Cheetu with a smoke rope. He can easily carry and use his giant pipe with one hand) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, Possibly Multi-City Block Class (Comparable to his AP. A single swing from his pipe can send people flying into the distance) Durability: Multi-City Block level (Withstood multiple blows from Cheetu, a powerful Squadron Leader. Tanked a kick from a partially weakened Shaiapouf without any visible damage. Was able to hold his breath even after being attacked by Leol, who shouldn't be much weaker than base Zazan), Small Town level with Smoky Jail (Both Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi were unable to damage it) Stamina: Immensely High, Morel was able to fight the Chimera Ants for days on end without much rest. Morel has excellent lungs, allowing him to stay underwater for an extended period of time without taking any breath. He can hold his breath long enough to navigate his way through a maze-like building underwater, confident his lung capacity is second to none. Range: ' Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his giant pipe. Hundreds of meters with Smoke Manipulation. 'Standard Equipment: Giant Tobacco Pipe Intelligence: Gifted. A veteran and a highly skilled Nen user, he has proven himself to be extremely analytical and with his intelligence, outwitted 2 powerful Squadron Leaders. Morel can formulate accurate predictions on his opponent's move and has proved to be able to analyze hostile capabilities and thought patterns efficiently. He can devise effective strategies in a matter of instants, always exploiting his or his students' capabilities to the fullest. According to Shaiapouf, his determination, unshakable will, and confidence in himself bolster his defensive powers greatly. Also, Morel's years of experience can unconsciously lead him to pick the best option. He can keep his cold blood in extremely dangerous situations. Weaknesses: The more dolls he produces, the weaker they get. Physical contact is enough to distinguish the smoke puppets from real bodies. As he emits his aura for his smoke puppets, Morel is unable to fight at full strength if he has any smoke constructs in use. Should Morel lose his tobacco pipe, he will lose most of his abilities as he requires smoke for his Nen ability. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Deep Purple (紫煙機兵隊ディープパープル Purple Haze Soldiers):' This ability allows Morel to transmute his aura into smoke and to manipulate it in any way he sees fit. With the aid of his giant pipe, he produces great amounts of smoke which he can then shape in countless constructs, such as ropes, grass, hoses, rafts, rabbits, dolls and even replicas of individuals fully capable of speech and with remarkable strength and speed, although physical contact with them will expose the trick. He can change the color of the smoke to make the created objects seem more realistic, even using them to blend into his surroundings, as well as modify their durability to the point they can become virtually indestructible. The versatility of Deep Purple is such that Morel boasted he had yet to meet a Nen user with a more flexible ability. **'Smoke Troopers' Morel can emit cores wherein he puts simple Manipulation commands, such as to attack defensively and retreat when encountered by an enemy, before covering the cores with smoke and mold them into his Troopers, which then start acting automatically. Unlike his other constructs, Smoke Troopers created from a Nen core cannot be distinguished from humans with En. However, the cores are not always required as like all the other creations made by Morel, the Troopers can also be made simply from exhaled smoke, in which case they seem to operate by taking direct orders from Morel rather than relying on preset commands. Morel can create a maximum of 216 dolls. By sacrificing quantity to gain quality, Morel can compress that amount to 50. These dolls then become more complex than his regular dolls, and Neferpitou admitted their quality was superior to the one they controlled. Deep Purple caps Morel's aura output. Dispelling the constructs enables Morel to retrieve the aura he poured into them and utilize it again. *'Smoky Jail (監獄ロックスモーキージェイル Jailhouse Rock):' Morel encases himself and the opponent in an impenetrable barrier made out of smoke. The barrier appears to be unbreakable both from the inside and the outside, as Menthuthuyoupi was unable to damage it with his regular attacks as well as his explosions. Only particle-sized bodies can cross it. Since the smoky aura is detached from his body, Emission might also be involved in the ability. Gallery Morel's_pipe.png|Morel's pipe 95_-_Morel_tests_Gon's_Jajanken.gif|Morel unleashes his Aura Morel_Deep_Purple_2011.png|Morel using Deep Purple Morel_using_his_pipe.gif|Readying for battle 107_-_Morel_concentrating_Carbon_dioxide.png|Morel uses CO2 to poison Leol Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Adults Category:Chi Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sailors Category:Hunters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Longevity Users Category:Madness Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Law Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Invisibility Users